Monster High: In Session
by Talespinner69
Summary: Draculaura van Helwing, who has lived in the primarily human-populated Old Salem for as long as she could remember, moves to the primarily monster-populated New Salem when her dad Dracula receives a certain job offer. She has no idea what the future will have in store for her. (Yes, I am actually doing this)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Monster High: In Session

Chapter one: An old end and a new beginning

Old Salem, Oregon is a relatively small town located relatively close to the ocean; it was about ten miles from the ocean tops. With a population of an even one-hundred and fifty-thousand as of the latest census, Old Salem was one of the smallest towns in the state in terms of population. However, that was _only_ if just the _human_ population of Old Salem was taken into account, for you see it wasn't just humans living in Old Salem.

There were also monsters.

Yes, you heard that right; monsters such as the ghosts and goblins from fairy tales that parents would read to their young children at night when putting them to bed lived alongside the humans or 'normies' as the monster population would refer to humans as. The monster populace of Old Salem did boost the overall population of the town, but not by a whole lot; the monsters added only two-thousand and seventy-nine, barely more than one seventy-seventh than the number of humans that lived there.

As such, the monsters were vastly outnumbered by the humans, although the two groups tended to live mutually and not cause each other any trouble. The two groups also had a tendency to live separated from one another, with the monsters all living in one part of town while the humans lived everywhere else. Granted, there were some humans living in the monster neighborhoods of Old Salem, and there were a few monsters that lived in the areas populated by the humans.

…One such example of monsters living in the human part of town was Dracula Helwing, a vampire, who lived in a very inexpensive apartment building in the poorer part of that neighborhood. Dracula was a moderately tall and handsome-faced man, standing at six feet two inches. His face was framed by the bangs of his jet black hair, the rest of which was bound in a single man's ponytail that was long enough to reach halfway down his shoulder blades.

As befitting of someone who lived in the projects of Old Salem, Dracula was not dressed like someone who was well-off; he wore a long-sleeved light gray shirt under a red plaid shirt that was completely open in the front, a baggy pair of blue jeans held up with a simple black leather belt, and a clunky looking pair of white sneakers. Dracula also wore a simple lanyard around his neck, attached to which were some keys. Mind you, the whole ensemble that Dracula wore was not what a lot of humans would first think of when imagining a vampire, but it was all that the man could afford.

Dracula was sitting at a relatively small table in his apartment with Draculaura, his adopted teenaged daughter. Just like her father, Draculaura was a vampire; she also had many of the same traits as him, such as pale pastel lavender skin, ever-so-slightly pointed ears, and of course a pair of vampiric fangs. Her hair, while also black like Dracula's, had streaks of rich purple or hot pink in it, and as long enough to have bound in twin ponytails that fall down her back, simply so like her adoptive father's lone ponytail.

Also similar to Dracula, Draculaura was dressed like what one would expect from someone who lived in the projects of Old Salem; a light brown baggy long-sleeved shirt under a light gray baggy t-shirt, a pair of baggy cargo shorts held up with a belt, a pair of white socks and a pair of sneakers that looked similarly as clunky as what her father wore. Not very fashionable for a teen girl like Draculaura, but it's all that could be afforded.

The two vampires were sitting across from each other at the table, eating a meager meal that was basically one bowl of instant ramen for each of them. Looking at the bowl of ramen before her, Draculaura remarked, "We're eating ramen again?" Looking up from her meal to her dad, Draculaura said, "Do you know how much sodium is in this stuff?"

"We're vampires, sweetie," Dracula replied in a dry tone, "We don't necessarily have to worry about taking in too much sodium. Besides, this is all that I could get with what we were able to scrounge up." Draculaura sighed in a resigned, mildly annoyed tone as she took her fork and started eating what little food she was able to get for breakfast today. The vampire teen girl was at least thankful that her father remembered that shrimp flavored ramen was her favorite.

Despite the dryness of his tone that he used when he admonished Draculaura for complaining about what little food that they were able to get, Dracula understood that his daughter was hungry for something more substantial than the diet of an average human college student. Dracula truly wished that he could do more to make sure that his daughter had sufficient food to eat, even more so since there's only so much that they can benefit from by consuming blood.

At least Dracula and his daughter have good, friendly neighbors that help them out from time to time; the one old human lady who lives in the apartment across from the Helwings regularly sends a selection of baked goods that she makes their way; Dracula, thankful for the generosity of said old lady, has lost track of the number of times where he and Draculaura had dinners that consisted entirely of baked goods that they had received from the old human lady.

Once Draculaura had scarfed down what little food there was in her meager morning meal, she got up from the table, went over to the sofa in the living room section of the apartment, grabbed her backpack that was sitting on the one far end seat, and then turned around to face Dracula as she slung her backpack on over her back. "Well dad, I ought to be getting to school now. I'll see you when I get out of school later today."

"Have a good day at school, sweetie," Dracula replied as he waived his adopted child good-bye before she proceeded to head over to Old Salem High, a regular public high school. Due to its location in the projects area of the town, Old Salem High's overall population, both students and staff, was over ninety percent human. Draculaura stood out like a sore thumb among her fellow students as she was one of the very few students over at Old Salem High who wasn't human.

Dracula, after a minute since Draculaura closed the door behind her when she left for school, turned his attention back to the bowl of instant ramen that sat at his place at the table before him. He chose some manner of spicy chicken ramen, as spicy foods were the only kinds of foods that were able to 'get his taste buds dancing' as the vampire man puts it. He took another bite out of his own meager meal, discovering that in the time since he sent Draculaura off that his ramen had gone cold.

Understanding a bit of his child's resentment to having to rely on such meager rations for daily meals, Dracula nonetheless continued to eat, as he also understood the value of taking what one can get. As he continued to eat his (now cold) spicy chicken-flavored instant ramen, Dracula was once again finding himself with a desire to do more to have a better life. It wasn't a desire that he had for his sake alone, either; Dracula wanted to do a lot more to give Draculaura the life that he felt she deserved.

What kind of a father would he be if he _didn_'_t_ want to dote on his adopted daughter?

* * *

Draculaura sat in her first period class with the rest of her classmates, feeling a bit insecure in that class as she always did as she was _literally_ the only monster in the class. The class didn't start up right away, as they had to wait around for the morning announcements to be announced over the intercom system of the school. Finally, a pinging sound coming from the intercom system speaker in the one upper corner in the front of the classroom signaled the beginning of the morning announcements being played.

The students in the class, aside from the meek Draculaura, all cheered a bit as the announcements were about to be made, since that meant that they could get on with their day. "Alright, settle down the lot of you," ordered that class's teacher, an early sixties woman who was a head shorter than Draculaura's father but looked to be roughly double the vampire man's weight (an estimate on how much the woman weighed). She had a bush of curly, bright orange-red hair, red-colored horn-rimmed glasses, and she wore a pastel cream shirt with yellow polka-dots, a pastel skirt that reached halfway down her shins, white socks and black slip-on shoes.

After the students in that class had settled down, the person speaking over the intercom began to make the morning announcements. "Good morning, Old Salem High," a moderately young-sounding woman's voice said, "These are the morning announcements for today. Firstly, there will be no classes on Monday, as there will be repairs made to some of the student bathrooms in light of some of the toilets breaking down."

This announcement drew cheering from all of the students in Draculaura's class; the vampire girl herself, although she didn't cheer, was likewise glad for the day off of school to look forward to, if only because she'd be able to eat at home because Old Salem High could no longer afford to provide students lunch for free. "In local news here in Old Salem," the woman speaking over the intercom continued, "This Friday night will see the football game between our school's team, the Old Salem Wombats, and the team from Old Salem Magnet, the Old Salem Wildcats."

A good number of the students in the class scoffed indifferently at the news about their school's football team going up against the football team of the magnet high school in Old Salem, which was the only other high school in the town. Draculaura was among the many in her class who did not care for sports, and would be just as happy if the Wildcats beat the Wombats as she would if things went the other way around. Regardless, she wouldn't be attending the football game due to lack of interest.

"Continuing in local news," the woman making the announcements went on, "Old Salem mayor Henry Ruben is expected to receive Ramses de Nile, one of the candidates running for mayor over in Old Salem's sister city of New Salem, as a guest of honor at a fundraiser dinner that will be held at Old Salem City Hall later tonight. This came as a surprise as another notable person from New Salem, Amaterasu Kyubi, is already expected to attend the dinner."

This part of the morning announcements is what got Draculaura's attention. With piqued interest, the vampire girl shifted her gaze over to the intercom system speaker in the one upper corner in the front of the classroom; news about Old Salem's sister city of New Salem, which is populated mainly by monsters, always stuck out to Draculaura. She had always felt out of place living in Old Salem, as the vast majority of its population consisted of humans, and wondered what it'd be like to live in a mainly monster-populated city.

Draculaura was even partly aware of who Ramses de Nile was; he's an extraordinarily wealthy mummy that is aiming to achieve political power by becoming New Salem's mayor, hence why he's running for mayor. Draculaura once saw a newspaper article that had a picture of the mummy man in it; he stood alongside two teen girls, one that looked to be about Draculaura's age and the other looking to be a few years older than that. The article said that the two girls were Ramses's daughters, but the vampire girl didn't recall seeing a name for either of the two mummy girls in that article.

The name of the other New Salem resident expected to attend Mayor Ruben's charity dinner tonight was completely lost on Draculaura, however; it sounded vaguely Japanese to her, so maybe it was the name of a Japanese monster, or 'yokai' as they are also called. Either way, the vampire girl had no idea who exactly Amaterasu Kyubi was; maybe if she looked into that dinner over at City Hall later, Draculaura may learn more. But she didn't want to attract undue stares from people who thought she was being weird.

The morning announcements went on for a bit longer until they finally ended and the teacher of Draculaura's homeroom class began the class period. This class was a math class, and despite how she was one of the best in the class at the subject, Draculaura still did not achieve perfect grades regularly, although she still did well enough to pass. Some adults who took note of the vampire girl's performance in the math class felt that she could do better, with some of said teachers citing how a mix of the class being at a time where many students were still trying to wake up and Draculaura not receiving proper nutrition due to how low-income her family was being key factors that limit her abilities in class.

Regardless, Draculaura got right to work on her assignment when it was passed out.

* * *

While his adopted daughter toiled away in the American public school system, Dracula was at work at the handyman business that he was employed at, a job that he got partly because his superior physical strength as a vampire allowed him to do more than any of his human co-workers. They did not begrudge Dracula for this; in fact, some of them were rather glad to have someone who on his own could do some heavy lifting that usually required at least three (human) people at a minimum to do without a machine.

As the vampire man was sitting at a table with two of his human co-workers during lunch break, Dracula and the others were approached by their boss, a mid-fifties human man who was balding; this man was fair-skinned, had a bit of a paunch, and wore a buttoned-up blue plaid shirt worn under suspenders attached to his tan slacks, plus a pair of brown shoes. When he reached the three men, the boss gestured to Dracula.

"Hey, Drac," the boss said as he addressed his vampiric employee, "There's this pair of men who are here to see you."

Dracula, with piqued interest, looked up at his boss with a wry eyebrow. "…There are men here to see me?" Dracula asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Shrugging in a manner to show that he was likewise lost on the matter, the boss said, "They asked for you specifically, saying that they need to see you as soon as possible."

"Yo Boris, do you know who those shmucks that are asking for Drac here are?" one of the two human workers sitting with Dracula asked.

"They work in some big important lab located over in New Salem," the boss, revealed to be named Boris, explained. With an amused smirk, Boris continued, "The thing is that they're both human, instead of monsters like what I was expecting when the secretary told me a pair of guys from New Salem wanted to see me for something."

With a shrug, the second human sitting with Dracula remarked, "Well not everyone living over in New Salem are monsters." Turning to regard his vampiric co-worker, the second human man continued, "Just like how everyone living here in Old Salem are humans."

Dracula, knowing full well what his human co-worker was trying to make a point of, nodded a few times in agreement before he turned to look up at Boris again. With the look of mild confusion in his expression persisting, Dracula asked, "Do you at least have the names of those two guys, boss?"

"Some scientist looking older guy named Victor Frankenstein and some guy in his early thirties dressed like a wizard," Boris explained, "The younger guy is clearly some manner of assistant to the old scientist." Figuring that he had to go see what these two guys that came here for him wanted with him, Dracula got up and went over to Boris's office, where Victor and the wizard guy were waiting for him.

…

Upon entering Boris's office, Dracula spotted the two men inside that had to be Victor and the wizard guy that were looking for him. Victor was dressed in a white lab coat worn over a white long-sleeved white shirt and buttoned-vest that was blue and pastel blue stripped, a pair of maroon slacks held up with a belt, a pair of black work boots, and a pair of black leather gloves that went halfway up his forearms. Victor was a fair-skinned man, and his graying hair was all slicked back and long enough to reach halfway down his shoulder blades.

As for Victor's wizard companion, he was also fair-skinned, but looked much younger. He had jet black hair that reached the top of his shoulders, and he wore a blue long-sleeved robe that reached his ankles, a pair of brown soft leather boots, a slightly pointed and drooping wizard's hat that matched his robe, and he held a simple wizard's staff in his right hand. Dracula, as he stepped into the office, was unsure what to make of either of the men.

"My…boss here said that the two of you wanted to speak with me?" Dracula said in a tone that was more asking than stating a fact. When he had spoken up, Victor and the wizard both turned around to face him.

Seeing the vampire man standing there, Victor said, "Ah, about time that we found you, Dracula van Helwing." Taking a few steps closer to Dracula, the old scientist man held his right hand out to offer a handshake as he said, "I'm Dr. Victor von Frankenstein, and my associate here is my assistant Allister Aesirson, a very talented mage working for me at the labs over in New Salem."

"Mr. Frankenstein said that there's something big he wants to offer you," Allister remarked.

"Tell me, is there somewhere here at your place of work where we may have a private conversation?" Victor asked, "Some of what I wish to discuss with you is of a rather sensitive nature, and I'd rather that prying ears and eyes aren't around."

The vampire man was getting more questions than answers as his time with Victor and Allister continued on. Even so, it was clear that Victor and his assistant were inviting Dracula to join them for something, and vampires had a thing for accepting invitations. Gently shaking his head, Dracula said, "Sorry, but the station here doesn't offer a whole lot in the ways of privacy."

Nodding once in an understanding manner, Victor said, "That's just as well. I was planning to invite you out to join Allister and me for lunch, so we can have our private talk there."

Now Dracula was even more confused by this seemingly eccentric old scientist man; he knows who Dracula is, clearly has some sort of plan in mind for him, and is even inviting him to join him and his wizard assistant for lunch. The vampire man really wanted to know just exactly what it was that Victor wanted with him. Deciding to see this through so he could get to the bottom of what was going on, Dracula nodded once in agreement.

"I'm going to have to clock out first, but that shouldn't take me long," Dracula informed Victor and Allister. The two of them nodded in understanding agreement, and after Dracula had explained things to Boris and got the okay from him, he clocked out of work and left with the scientist and the wizard. Dracula was surprised, when he walked out of his place of work, to see a limo parked outside, and it was over to said limo that Victor and Allister were walking to, as if it was as casual as Dracula having to walk to work.

Turning around to look at the clearly surprised Dracula, Victor asked, "Well? Aren't you going to come along with us?"

Dracula, knowing full well that his daughter would be jealous of him when he told her that he got to ride in a limo while she was at school, got his sense of self back before he walked over to the limo, climbed into the back with Victor while Allister got in the driver's seat, then took off for what was the fanciest restaurant in town, which wasn't saying all that much as they were still in Old Salem.

* * *

Dracula soon found himself seated in a secluded booth in a steakhouse restaurant, with Victor sitting right in front of him and Allister sitting on Victor's left. Despite how the restaurant that the three men were eating at specialized in steak, none of the three men had ordered any steak or items that were beef; Dracula got a plate of chicken tenders, Victor had salmon, and Allister got some sort of pork dish.

Victor said that the whole meal was on him, and that Dracula shouldn't have to feel hesitant to order whatever he wanted; as such, the vampire man sprung for some leafy green salad that had bits of fruit in it; he also got some 'gourmet' mac n' cheese side dish and a whole baked sweet potato, and the largest sized glass of soda served at the restaurant. After polishing off his mac n' cheese side dish, Dracula said, "So, Victor."

The old scientist man and his wizard assistant both turned to regard Dracula as he spoke with notable seriousness in his tone. "Your assistant here said that you had something big that you wanted to offer me," the vampire man continued, "And that you wanted our talk to be private." Arching a wry eyebrow, Dracula said, "So tell me. What is it that you went through so much trouble to get me here with you?"

Victor crossed his fingers together as he rested his elbows on the table. His hands were up, and he rested his chin on his locked fingers. "…Dracula, I'm going to be honest with you," Victor began, closing his eyes as he spoke in a serious manner. Opening his eyes again and giving Dracula a serious look, Victor said flatly, "New Salem is in danger."

Dracula's eyes widened a bit out of surprise when he heard what Victor had just told him. "New Salem is in danger?" the vampire man asked, sounding just a little bit incredulous, "What are you going on about?"

"You heard the news from New Salem, right?" Victor asked as he gestured at Dracula with a wave of his hand, "Ramses de Nile is one of the candidates running for the office of mayor over in New Salem, where I and a lot of others all live."

"Your point?" Dracula asked, arching a wry eyebrow.

With another gesturing wave, the old scientist man said, "Even without Allister's ability to divine the future, it can be told by a good number of people that a lot of what Ramses plans to carry out should he win and get sworn in as mayor would result in a lot more harm to New Salem than good. You know about the projects here in Old Salem, right?"

Nodding twice in an affirmative manner, Dracula replied, "Yeah. I live in the projects."

"Imagine the whole of New Salem, aside from the one lone neighborhood where all of the city's wealthy elite lives, being as poor, run down and occasionally crime stricken as the projects here in Old Salem," Allister remarked, a hint of serious grimness in his tone and expression, "That's basically what New Salem has to look forward to if Ramses wins the mayoral elections and gets to carry out his plans that he says is in the city's best interests, but in reality are just meant to boost his already insane wealth."

The vampire man was taken back a bit out of surprise to hear what Victor and Allister were telling him. If what they said was true, and Dracula often did not question the divination skills of wizards such as Allister, then New Salem as a whole was doomed to become just as badly off as the Old Salem projects, and that neighborhood only made up a small portion of Old Salem as a whole. Still, that was the difference between Dracula and the two men who invited him out to lunch; they lived in the danger zone whereas he didn't.

Gesturing his right hand at Victor and Allister, Dracula asked, "And you two believe that bringing this to my attention would help things out…how, exactly?"

"Here's the deal," Victor began, "I need you to move over to New Salem and enter the elections for the office of the city's mayor." Dracula, who was taking a sip from his soda at that time, spat some out due to sheer shock over what the old scientist man was asking of him. Gesturing with his right hand, Victor explained, "It shouldn't be too big an issue. Your family's line had lived in the New Salem area for years on end, and you yourself used to live over in New Salem for long enough to meet the minimum residency requirements to run for mayor, even though you moved here to Old Salem a while ago."

What Victor said was true. The Helwing family line, of which Dracula drew what little pride he still had left in his life, has quite a bit of history over in the primarily monster populated city, enough of a history to give Dracula's theoretical candidacy for mayor of New Salem a good bit of standing power, at least enough to stand up to Ramses de Nile in any capacity. However, all that was left of the Helwing family line was Dracula himself; Draculaura, who was adopted thus not a true blood member of the Helwing family line, was only able to help carry on the line because she was _literally_ the only child Dracula had. Ramses de Nile, who had a loving wife and two daughters that were his by blood, painted a much better and more stable picture for the folks of New Salem than a single father raising his adopted child.

Victor and Allister could both see the skepticism in the face of the vampire man. "You don't think that you can do it, do you?" Victor asked, piquing Dracula's interest and getting him out of his thoughts, "Well no need to worry. Allister and I, as well as a number of men in both the mad scientist and mage communities of New Salem, will cover everything that you need in order to enter the running for mayor."

"Do you think the people living in New Salem would even want to vote for me?" Dracula asked, "I mean, I would be going there as a single father of a very low-income family, also I have virtually zero skill and experience in politics." Gently shaking his head, Dracula said, "I'm just not seeing how I'd be mayor material."

"Like I said, we'll cover a lot of what you need," Victor replied in a casual tone, "And there's no need for you to worry about being 'low income'." Dracula watched as the old scientist man took out a small slip of paper and slid it on the table to him. Dracula soon recognized it as a lottery ticket. "…Allister and the other mages in New Salem divined the future to get these numbers," Victor explained, "This lottery ticket will net you an incredibly large jackpot that will cover any expenses that you would ever have to worry about."

Dracula had a wry look of suspicion on his face as he looked at Victor and Allister. "…I thought that it was illegal to use magic to divine the future to obtain winning lottery tickets," Dracula said, "Not to mention how there are safeguards in place to prevent such magics anyway."

Nodding in agreement, Allister said, "For the monster-ran lotteries, yes." Pointing to the lottery ticket that Victor had pulled out, the young wizard explained, "That's for a _normie_-ran lottery which, although is immoral to do so, is not illegal for us wizards to foresee winning numbers, and said normie-ran lotteries have no such protections like what monster-ran lotteries do."

The vampire man still regarded the lottery ticket with a skeptical look. "…I still have some issues with all that you guys are doing," Dracula admitted.

"As do I," Victor admitted in a mildly lamenting tone. The older scientist man let out a sigh as he gathered some of this thoughts. "…I regret that such things had to be done," Victor admitted, "And that we, those being myself, Allister and our respective communities over in New Salem, were the ones who had to resort to doing such things." Victor had is eyes closed for a bit as he reflected on the lengths that he and his fellows had to resort to. Opening his eyes as he put all of his focus on Dracula, Victor continued, "But given what would happen otherwise, if Ramses de Nile wins the mayoral elections in New Salem, what we did to build up what we need to stop that mad mummy's bid for mayor is the lesser of two evils."

"Besides, imagine what good can be done with the funds you're being offered here," Allister said to the vampire man while pointing to the lottery ticket, "Sure, how said funds were obtained wasn't moral, but the funds in and of themselves can be used to do very moral things, plenty of which will help sell the idea of you being mayor of New Salem to the citizens."

Dracula still was unsure of accepting that lottery ticket; granted, the monster law that bars using divination magic to foretell winning lottery numbers (as well as safeguard spells that prevent such magics anyway) had a surprisingly overlooked loophole in that there's no such protection for the lotteries held by humans, meaning that, technically, what Victor, Allister and their fellows did was actually perfectly legal. Dracula was surprised that normies would so blatantly fail to think of the possibility of someone from the monster community using magic to obtain winning lottery numbers from the future via divination.

…But a good point was made in how this (technically legal) potential windfall, while immoral, could be used to do things that were very much moral. It also helped that it would give Dracula the financial standing he would need as someone aiming to run for mayor, should he decide to accept the offer and work with Victor and Allister in whatever they needed him for. The vampire man still had some reservations about accepting the lottery ticket and begin working together with the two men, but one thing suddenly popped up into his mind, a thing that gave him a lot to think about in regards to if he really ought to take the lottery ticket;

Draculaura.

The vampire man realized that, should he accept the offer that Victor and his assistant were making him, then he could finally provide his adopted daughter with a life where she had more to eat than a college student's diet and the generosity of neighbors in the apartment building that they live in. And it wasn't just a shot at better food, either; Dracula and Draculaura would have a home that was far more suitable to them than a small two-bedroom apartment in the projects of Old Salem, and Dracula was certain that his child would love having money to burn, going on trips to shop at a mall like all teenage girls, monster or human, have a tendency to prefer.

Dracula closed his eyes and he thought a lot about all that would entail should he accept working with Victor and his fellows. He rested his elbows on the table as he locked his fingers together and rested his chin on said locked fingers. After a few tense moments for Victor and Allister, they saw Dracula open his eyes as he gave them a serious look. Dracula ended up telling the two men something that he had no idea how it would change things that were to come.

"…I'm in."

END, MONSTER HIGH: IN SESSION CHAPTER ONE

Author's notes;

…Yes, I'm actually doing this. I actually got the inspiration to start work on a Monster High story when I was doing research on the Monster High series back when I was working on chapter eleven of my Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds story (no, I am not joking). The world of the series was surprisingly interesting to me, like it was a g-rated version of Rosario Vampire. After letting the story mull around in my head a bit, I decided to actually start work on at least the first couple of chapters. I have no idea how well this story might catch on, but as I always say in situations like this, there's only one way to find out about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Monster High: In Session

Chapter two: Welcome to New Salem

Draculaura's day at Old Salem High was, all things considered, a six out of ten when it came to how much she enjoyed it. Even though she had some degree of tolerance from the in-crowd of Old Salem High (despite how said 'in-crowd' was barely more popular or financially well off than any other student at Old Salem High, Draculaura included), the vampire girl still had to deal with remarks here and there from the few bullies that were students at the school because they made her out as a target due to her being one of the very few monster students at the school.

Also not helping to make Draculaura's day was the fact that she ate _literally nothing_ that day from the moment she walked out the door of the cheap apartment where she and her father lived in the Old Salem projects. Despite what little bits in the way of food that the two vampires had at their apartment, Draculaura took solace in the fact that, by going home, she was going to a place that at least _had_ food for her. The vampire girl was absolutely starving by the time the final bell of the day rang, eliciting a chorus of cheers from the vast majority of the student populace of Old Salem High.

As Draculaura was walking through the main hallway that lead straight to the front double doors that led into and out of the main building for Old Salem High, she was caught up by two human girls that were the closest thing that Draculaura had to having friends, with only some naysaying from some superstitious normies being the only thing standing in the way of the three from being able to hang out regularly. "Hey, Draculaura," one of the human girls, a slender mixed-race girl of Caucasian and Asian descent who dressed like what one would expect of a 'perky goth', "You heading out for the day?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing keeping me from going straight home," Draculaura replied with an indifferent shrug. The vampire girl was right; after all, given how meager her funds are, as well as how normies in Old Salem typically keep monsters at bay, she had no reason to do anything but head straight home to do her homework, eat what little food she would have for dinner, and maybe watch a little bit of TV before clocking out for the night. Sleeping was something that Draculaura found herself looking forward to, as she found that, to an extent, resting a lot helped to conserve what little food and funds she and her dad had.

"I was kind of hoping that you might have already done some of the history assignment for our history class," said the other girl of the pair, a slender blonde-haired girl with fair skin that had a very light but noticeable tan. This girl could be considered by conventional standards to be the stereotypical high school pretty girl, what with her red midriff exposing tank top, her stylish jeans, and open-toed sandals. Wincing slightly out of embarrassment, the stylish girl admitted, "I might get into some big trouble if I don't get some help, so I was hoping that you might have already done some of the assignment so I could copy it." The perky Goth girl likewise admitted to needing what little help she could get on the history homework.

Gently shaking her head, Draculaura replied, "Sorry, but I have yet to get cracking on the assignment myself." The vampire girl couldn't honestly begrudge the two girls that were the closest things she had to having friends seeking her out the way that they were; Draculaura was one of the few in their class who didn't struggle with history, always passing whatever work that was given out in class. A student failing that class could do wonders to boost their grade by regularly copying Draculaura's homework.

The stylish girl and the perky Goth girl both nodded in understanding as a few random students dashed past them on their way to the front office, as if something had gotten their attention. The three girls that were talking paid this no mind, however, as they were still talking to one another. "I understand," the stylish girl replied, "At least let me and Sam copy it when we all get here tomorrow before classes start?"

Draculaura nodded a few times in the affirmative to the two human girls, drawing sighs of relief from both of them. As the two human girls sighed in relief, the group as a whole was approached by two of the girls that were in Old Salem High's excuse of an 'in-crowd'. When the two popular girls got the attention of Draculaura, the stylish girl and the perky Goth girl, they both focused on Draculaura in particular.

"Hey, vampire girl," the first popular girl began in something of a wondering and mildly accusatory tone, "Do you know any simulacrums?"

Having no idea what the popular girl was talking about, Draculaura replied in a mildly wondering and confused tone, "…No, I don't." Turning around to face the popular girl and her companion, Draculaura asked with a hint of accusation in her own tone, "Why do you think I would know one, though? It's not because I'm one of the few students here at school who's a monster, is it?"

The second popular girl jerked a thumb over her shoulder to point in the direction of the front office, where a lot of students were rushing towards while Draculaura and her associates were busy talking to each other. "…A limousine pulled up in front of the school," the second popular girl began to explain, "This pretty lab golem simulacrum girl got out, she entered the school, and then went to the front office and began asking for you."

Draculaura and her associates all went wide-eyed with shock; a girl that rode to the school in a limo was here? And asking for Draculaura in particular? The richest student that attended Old Salem High was a member of the school's cheerleading squad, and she was classified as the richest student at the school because her family owned the nicest vehicle, a used car that was a model from the late 1990s, out of any family that had a student at Old Salem High.

…That being said, this supposed lab golem simulacrum girl that rode to the school in a limo, and from the sounds of it treated the whole deal as casually as any Old Salem High student treated asking a friend for a piece of gum, sounded like she vastly outstripped the cheerleader girl whose family owned a used car that was modeled in the late 1990s in terms of financial power. Said apparent wealth would go a very long way in making the simulacrum the hottest thing at Old Salem High, if she were to enroll as a student.

Gesturing to Draculaura for her to follow them, the two popular girls took the vampire girl with them to the front office, with the stylish girl and the perky Goth girl following along out of curiosity to see the girl that rode to the school in a limo. After walking for a bit, the group of five girls, four humans and one monster, made their way to a crowd of students gathered outside of the door leading into the front office. The two popular girls got the crowd to back off enough so that Draculaura could get into the office and meet with the simulacrum that wanted to see her for some odd reason or another.

With the stylish girl and the perky Goth girl waiting outside of the front office with the gathered crowd of onlookers (not by their choice, exactly), Draculaura was led inside by the two popular girls. Once in, the vampire girl saw the monster girl that was supposedly waiting for her. True to what Draculaura had heard, the monster girl was a lab golem simulacrum. She had straight, long black hair with streaks of white in it, pale pastel green-colored skin with stitches around her neck, knees and elbows, along with two small metallic bolts sticking out of the sides of her neck, one on each side.

The simulacrum girl wore a pretty top that was electric blue in color with yellow detailings along the neck hole, sleeve ends and hem of the top, a matching pleated skirt with frills along the hem and said skirt reached halfway down the girl's knees, and a stylish pair of shoes that looked to be a mix of high heels and platform shoes; the shoes were electric blue in color, although the straps that allowed the shoes to stay secured to the girl's feet were yellow in color and had small silvery strap buckles. The simulacrum girl also had a backpack on over her back, and even though it was the least stylish part of the girl's wardrobe due to being moderately plain compared to the rest of the girl's outfit, it still looked really cute by the standards of the girls at Old Salem High.

Getting the simulacrum's attention, the first popular girl said to her while gesturing to Draculaura, "Here you go. This is Draculaura van Helwing."

"She's literally the only vampire here at Old Salem High, so there's no way anyone can miss finding her in the crowd," the second popular girl explained.

The simulacrum girl focused her attention on Draculaura for a moment, walking up a few steps and getting just a little bit closer than what was exactly comfortable for the vampire girl. "…Yup," the simulacrum girl remarked after looking at Draculaura up close for a few moments before backing up a bit, "You're the girl I'm looking for, alright." Straightening herself up a bit, the simulacrum girl said, "The name's Frankie Stein. Nice to finally meet you after what I was told by my Grandpa Victor and your father."

"Wait a minute," Draculaura began, a mildly surprised look on her face, "My dad is friends with your grandfather? Since when?"

Frankie, as she had introduced herself, looked like she was about to explain something to the confused Draculaura, but she was cut off when Dracula came walking out of a side room in the front office. Seeing his daughter right there, the vampire man turned to face her, walking a few steps closer so he was within easy talking range. Draculaura could see the look on her father's face, a look that told her that he had something big that he was about to drop on her.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Dracula said as he addressed his daughter, "Draculaura, sweetie, I know that this is out of the blue, and I wish that I was able to give you more of a warning beforehand, but here's the deal. We're moving away."

"We're moving?!" Draculaura exclaimed, very clearly caught off guard as she took a step back.

Nodding once in the affirmative, Dracula explained, "Yeah. I just got done taking you out of Old Salem High so I can get you into the high school over in the town that we're moving to."

"But…but why are we moving, though?" Draculaura asked, still very much shocked to hear that she was going to be leaving Old Salem. Mind you, Draculaura had lived a lower class life in the Old Salem projects for pretty much all of her life that she could remember, but it was the only life that the vampire girl had ever known; as such, she got used to it. So to hear that she and her father were going to be moving, and in so sudden an announcement to boot, really sent her for a bit of a spin. The two popular girls were also shocked, but nowhere near as much as Draculaura.

Dracula put a hand on his hip as he gestured to Draculaura with his other hand while saying, "I just got offered a new job that I accepted, and said job requires me to move over to New Salem so I can begin work on it."

"We're…" Draculaura began, still shocked but now a good bit of confusion was entering her expression, "…We're moving to New Salem?"

"Hang on," the second popular girl said, "That's the town that's populated primarily by monsters, isn't it?"

Dracula nodded in the affirmative to the human girl's question before turning his attention back to his child. "We're going to be heading back to the apartment, where we'll begin the process of packing up and loading all of our stuff into the moving van that Victor's assistant will be driving for us," Dracula explained to Draculaura, "Anyway, you and Victor's granddaughter here ought to head out to the limo so we can get back to the apartment building."

The vampire girl felt as if her head was swimming; she was moving away from Old Salem and over to New Salem without warning, her dad apparently got some new job, and the biggest point of all was that she, Draculaura, was going to get to _ride in a limo_. Draculaura had a fair bit of trouble processing all of what was happening all at once; luckily for her, Frankie was right there with her, and the simulacrum girl was more than happy to be the friend that Draculaura needed.

"Trust me, you're going to love it in New Salem," Frankie said as she and Dracula led the still confused vampire girl out of the front office and out of Old Salem High for the last time that Draculaura would ever get to see the somewhat poor high school. Draculaura could hear some of the whispers of the gathered onlookers as she, her dad and Frankie made their way to the front double doors that led in and out of the main building of the school. Walking through, Draculaura spotted a black limo sitting parked outside; even though she was now seeing it, Draculaura still had a bit of trouble processing the rumors about said limo.

Gesturing to the limo, Frankie said to the Van Helwings, "Well then, shall we?"

Nodding once, Dracula said, "Yeah, we got to get back to the apartment so Draculaura and I can pack what we have." The vampire man and girl followed Frankie over to the limo and got in after her. The whole situation was still so surreal to Draculaura, who looked out the window at her old high school until it was no longer in sight because the limo turned a corner to head down the street that Draculaura had to walk to get from the projects to Old Salem High.

"…_Well_, _Old Salem_," Draculaura thought as she sat silently in the limo after her old high school was out of sight, "_I guess that this is good_-_bye_."

* * *

To the surprise of Draculaura, there were already some men moving larger furniture out of her and her dad's apartment by the time the limo had pulled up next to the apartment building in the projects. The vampire girl noted that most of the men were normies, but she did spot two monsters mixed into the group, with those being a werewolf and another lab golem simulacrum. "Yeah," Frankie explained, "Those normies are actually a few wizards that my Grandpa Victor's assistant Allister is familiar with. As for the two monsters in the group, the lab golem is actually my dad Viktor, and the werewolf is Mr. Clawrk Wolf."

Turning to regard Frankie, Draculaura said, "I thought your grandpa's name was Victor."

"It is, but grandpa's name and my dad's name use different spellings," Frankie explained, "Grandpa Victor uses a 'c' and my dad uses a 'k'."

Looking over to where Viktor and Clawrk were loading the somewhat beat up sofa that was in her and her dad's living room, Draculaura said, "And you know that werewolf man."

Nodding twice, Frankie said, "Yeah, Mr. Wolf is a pretty chill guy. The same applies to his son Clawd, who is the captain of Monster High's football team." Gesturing to Draculaura, Frankie continued, "Clawd's personality, combined with his being one of the smartest guys in school, his position as the football team's captain and overall being one of the coolest-looking guys pretty much makes him the most popular guy at Monster High."

"Umm, excuse me a moment," Draculaura said as she, her dad and Frankie got out of the limo to head into the apartment building. As the three monsters made their way up to the top floor of the apartment building where the Van Helwings' apartment was located, Draculaura said to Frankie, "But this 'Monster High' place that you speak of. I assume it's the high school that you go to?"

"It is," Frankie replied, "There's another high school in New Salem, but it's the one that the normies living in the town send their kids to, so you don't have to worry about it." Gesturing to Draculaura, the simulacrum girl explained, "You're going to be enrolled at Monster High, if what your dad here says is true."

Draculaura turned her head quickly to see her dad, who nodded twice in confirmation. With a bit of hesitation in her expression when she turned back to face Frankie, Draculaura said, "Well I hope that things won't be too confusing for me."

Waving a hand in a dismissive gesture, Frankie cut Draculaura off as she said, "No need to worry about that, Dracy. You got me to fall back on, as well as my friends Isi and Abbey in the dance club at school." Nodding once, Frankie continued, "And I'm certain that Clawd can be convinced to give you a few pointers on getting used to being a student at Monster High. He's on friendly terms with the dance club, as well as pretty much every club at school."

The vampire girl, despite still being nervous about going to a new school all of a sudden, started to feel just a little bit better about the situation that she found herself suddenly thrusted into. By the time that Draculaura had finished regaining enough of her confidence, she, as well as her father and Frankie, had reached the top floor of the apartment building.

Entering the apartment where she and her father used to live, Draculaura was surprised to find it as barren as it was. This was due to the absence of the sofa, the coffee table in front of it, a plush leather armchair that was on the sofa's right (if you sat on the sofa and faced forward) and the TV in the living room. However, the TV stand in the living room and the small dining table over in the kitchen area were still in the apartment.

Figuring that she might as well get on with packing what little stuff she had, Draculaura went right to her small bedroom, with Frankie following along to help out however she can. Draculaura, despite just meeting the simulacrum girl, was glad to have someone who knew the layout of what life over in New Salem was like; she was figuring that she was going to need something of a guide to tell her what all that she'll be needing to know if she were to avoid being eaten alive by the scene over in New Salem.

* * *

Draculaura's bedroom in the apartment was small and very much unadorned; there was a plain twin-sized bed, a four-foot-tall and two-foot-wide plain light brown wood dresser in the upper corner opposite of the bed, a desk along the left hand wall (if you enter the bedroom and just stand in the doorway) an armchair with a side table next to it along the wall opposite of where the bed was pushed up against, and along the wall between the bed and the armchair was a door that was clearly for the bedroom's closet. Additionally, a folding cell phone's charger cord was laying on the small table next to the armchair, with the plug of said cord plugged into a power outlet in the wall.

Aside from a small row of books and a keepsake box sitting on top of the dresser, there was literally no manner of decoration in the room to speak of; if one walked into the bedroom without any knowledge of who slept in there, they would have no way of knowing right off the bat of the gender of the bedroom's occupant without searching the place properly. Just looking into the room, one would think that it could pass for persons of either gender.

Draculaura noted the unused packing boxes laying on her bed; given how little the vampire girl owned as well as how big some of the packing boxes looked even in their unused state, she was figuring that she only needed one of the bigger ones to shove all of her belongings inside, aside from the larger furniture pieces, and she could just unplug the cell phone charger and shove it into her school backpack. Putting that thought to the side for the time being, Draculaura went to her bed and began setting up one of the large packing boxes.

As she watched Draculaura at work, Frankie looked around the bedroom, a contemplative hum in her tone as she held her right hand to her chin. "…No offence, Dracy," the simulacrum girl said, "But you need to work on decorating your new bedroom when you move to New Salem, because the room you have here is rather bland."

"If I had the money to spruce up my bedroom any," Draculaura replied dryly as she had just finished unfolding a large packing box and began to put some of her belongings inside, "Then I would have actually used said money to get some actual food instead." Setting her collection of seven books that made up the book row on her dresser, with two of said books actually being personal journals that she had kept (one of which she was still working on filling up), Draculaura went on, "Things have been…pretty tight money-wise for me and my father for pretty much all of my life that I'm able to recall."

Frankie felt a bit guilty when she realized that she had just made her new vampire friend confess about the lower class life that she lived. Hoping to try to cheer Draculaura up some, Frankie said in an attempt to be helpful, "Well at least your dad's new job will help, right?"

"So long as I can count on not having ramen for dinner for more than half the nights in an average week, then I'll be happy," Draculaura said, still being dry of tone.

Letting out a mildly resigned sigh, the simulacrum girl remarked, "Geez, Dracy. You keep that tone up at Monster High and the resident mean girls will think you're up to something."

Draculaura, who was using some of her mildly building frustration to fuel her effort in packing up what little she owned, stopped short when she heard what Frankie had said. Turning around to face Frankie, Draculaura said with a mildly curious look that had a milder hint of worry, "What do you mean by 'resident mean girls'?"

Frankie, looking more troubled than she did when she realized that she had inadvertently made Draculaura upset, cast her gaze to the floor on her left. The look of being troubled on Frankie's face could not be mistaken for anything else. Frankie, as she rubbed her right bicep with her left hand, explained, "There's a number of groups of students over at school that like to get up in each other's faces. There's very little unity throughout Monster High as a whole, and every day there's no less than half a dozen spats between groups and cliques over anything and everything that you can think of."

"You…you're joking, right?" Draculaura asked, looking and sounding mildly alarmed.

The simulacrum girl's expression of ashamedness couldn't be mistaken for anything else. "…I'm afraid so," Frankie replied as she looked up from the floor to Draculaura, "It's always been that way, at least since before I became a student there."

The vampire girl's worry faded a bit when it was replaced by an equal amount of serious curiosity. "And I'm guessing that what you said about the 'resident mean girls' at Monster High is involved in some way?" Draculaura asked.

Nodding once, Frankie said, "Yeah. Most of the spats are between the girls at school. The guys at the school, although the specific groups aren't friends with one another, tend to act amicably towards one another."

"Do you know how this happened?" Draculaura asked, her curiosity itching more and more as she learned about the social scene at the monster school that she was going to be enrolled in.

Holding up her right index finger, Frankie explained, "All that I know on the subject is that a girl who used to be a student at Monster High, Nefera de Nile, was one of those queen bee mean girl types, and she used some sort of divide-and-conquer strategy to manipulate the student populace while she still attended, mainly to attain, keep and maintain a high level of popularity. She also won every manner of popularity contest at school that you can think of."

Draculaura crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded the simulacrum girl. "…Sounds to me like this 'Nefera' girl you speak of is a right proper nasty piece of work," the vampire girl remarked dryly, drawing an agreeing nod out of Frankie.

"Even though Nefera had graduated sometime before I enrolled, the effects of her manipulations back when she was still a student still taint the social ladder of Monster High to this day," Frankie said, both her expression and tone carrying hints of concern, "It's the main reason why so many of the groups of girls at school tend to grind each other's axes."

"Well I'm glad that you found all of this out," Draculaura remarked as she gestured to Frankie.

Gently shaking her head, Frankie said, "I only know all of that because of Ronalda Alverez, a chupacabra girl who attends Monster High, was in the same freshman class as Nefera but got held back two times, thus she's still a student at school. It was Ronalda who told me all about Nefera." Gesturing to Draculaura with her left hand, Frankie added, "Oh, with that being said, I'm going to tell you this since Ronalda will probably tell you the same. It's best if you steer clear of Cleo and her posse."

"Who?" Draculaura replied, a look of genuine confusion on her face.

Frankie let out a sigh before she proceeded to explain what she was talking about. "…Cleo de Nile," the simulacrum girl began, "She's Nefera's younger sister. From what I've seen with Ronalda, Cleo is shaping up to be just as much of a queen bee mean girl type as her older sister, as she currently commands a lot of popularity over at Monster High. Those three werecats that are in Cleo's posse, Toralei and the twins Purrsephone and Meowlody, are sort of like Cleo's little army slash enforcer squad."

Frankie cocked her head to the side a bit as she looked up towards the ceiling on her left, a look of mild wonder on her face. "…I don't think there's much I can say in any capacity about that zombie girl and that troll girl that are also in Cleo's posse, and I'm still wondering why Cleo would willingly add girls like them to her squad since they don't look like the kind of girls that a pretty miss popular type like Cleo would willingly befriend. Still, if they roll with Cleo, then it wouldn't hurt to exercise caution around them."

"All this talk of how everyone at Monster High is divided…" Draculaura remarked in a concerned tone. Gently shaking her head, the vampire girl asked, "Is there anything that can be done to fix it?"

With a shrug, Frankie replied, "I can't say for certain, sorry." The simulacrum girl crossed her arms over her chest as she said, "I suppose that someone with as much influence in the student body as what Nefera had back when she still attended Monster High could try to rally the troops as it were, but the only student currently at school who can potentially pull that off is Cleo, and she looks fit to coast on her older sister's legacy. Kurama Kyubi could also pull it off, but he, like most of the other boys at school, tend to keep to themselves and their groups and not try to influence things for the student populace as a whole."

Frankie gave a gentle shake of her head as she remarked, "From the looks of it, things at Monster High are fit to stay as divided as they are for the foreseeable future. It'll probably still be like that by the time the two of us graduate, and will continue on like that more many more years to come, given that new girl students are dragged into the various cliques and groomed to carry on the will of whatever group that they are dragged into."

Draculaura, upon hearing the hopelessness in Frankie's tone when it came to potentially resolving all of the troubles at Monster High, couldn't believe what she was hearing. Loads of others at the school were practically at war with one another constantly due to the manipulations of a girl that had long since graduated, and those who had the potential to end said constant conflicts either did not care enough to step in to fix things, or were in fact willing to let it go on as it was a legacy that had been left to them. The vampire girl was worried now more than ever about moving to New Salem, if a place like Monster High was the school that she was going to be enrolled at.

It did not sit right with Draculaura at all.

* * *

By the time that she had finished shoving all of her non-furniture belongings into the one box and taped said box up, Draculaura heard a knocking on her bedroom door frame, a sound that also made Frankie jump a bit. They turned around and saw Dracula, who asked what was taking so long with packing up. The girls apologized, and Draculaura carried her one box out of the bedroom and down to the moving truck outside, writing 'Draculuara's stuff' on the side of said box with a black marker.

The moving men employed by Frankie's Grandpa Victor helped with carrying all of the furniture in Draculaura's bedroom out and down to the moving truck; by a quarter until six in the evening, all that there was in the Van Helwing apartment was in the moving truck that Allister was driving to New Salem, with Viktor and Clawrk riding in the moving truck's cab with him. The keys to the apartment were handed over to the management of the apartment building, a symbol that showed that Dracula and Draculaura truly had moved out.

The drive from Old Salem to New Salem took forty-five minutes, but Draculaura saw the 'Welcome to New Salem' sign along the side of the road as the limo she rode in drove into the town. It took a few more minutes after that until the limo pulled up to a large stately home that made one think of a castle that a mad scientist would live in as he was working on building his creature. As it was the residence of a mad scientist human that had two lab golem simulacrum as a son and a granddaughter, Draculaura felt that it was fitting.

When the vampire girl had expressed confusion as to why both the limo and the moving truck stopped here, Dracula explained to his adopted daughter that until he found a place in New Salem for them to live, they would be crashing with Victor; Victor's son was having a bit of a nasty spat with his (Viktor's) wife, so Frankie was staying with her grandfather for the time being in order to avoid being exposed to that nastiness.

Draculaura ended up hanging out with Frankie in the kitchen area while Dracula went out with Victor and Allister, as well as a few other guys including Viktor. The vampire man explained to his daughter that Victor, in wanting to celebrate the Van Helwings moving to New Salem, had decided to invite the guys out to have some drinks. As such, the adult men left while the two teen girls stayed at Victor's place to relax and cool down after the trip.

Draculaura was still unsure what to make of the new life that she had suddenly been thrust into, and she jumped a bit out of surprise when a small brownish dog that looked stitched up brushed against her right leg; the dog also had a row of horns on its head, resembling a Mohawk to some degree, and a pair of small dark grayish wings on its back. The stitches of said creature helped to separate the lighter brown patches from the darker brown patches. The creature also had one blue eye and one green eye.

"Oh, that's Watzit," Frankie explained, "Grandpa Victor made him for me." Gesturing to the vampire girl, Frankie continued, "So Dracy, you want to take a look at what Grandpa Victor has here in the kitchen to eat? We probably ought to fix something up to eat for dinner."

"So long as we're having anything other than ramen, or mac n' cheese from the box, then I'm sold," Draculaura replied.

The simulacrum girl had to suppress an amused chuckle when she heard her friend's request for dinner. "Geez, your diet wasn't all that diverse before now, was it?" Frankie asked, "Dracy, there is no need to worry." Getting up from the table and walking over to the fridge, Frankie said, "I'm pretty sure there's still some of the fruit salad that Grandpa Victor made for last night's des-"

Frankie was cut off midsentence, and both she and Draculaura jumped in their skins, when they heard the front door of Victor's large home get thrown open suddenly. Watzit, who was alerted by the noise, began _neighing_, not barking, warningly in the direction of the front door, sounding very much like any given horse. The girls calmed down when it turned out to have just been the adult men returning to the house.

As Frankie got her simulacrum pet to calm down and stop neighing at Victor, Dracula and the other men, Draculaura noticed the look of surprised excitement on her father's face. "Hey dad, what's up?" Draculaura asked curiously, "Why do you look like something really big has just taken place?"

"That's because something really big _did_ just take place," Dracula explained, "You see, while I was out celebrating the move with Victor and the others, I decided to spring for a lottery ticket at a convenience store here because why not."

"You bought a lottery ticket?" Draculaura asked, surprised that her adoptive father would decide to gamble with money, something that he never considered doing before due to the risks that were involved. Crossing her arms over her chest, the vampire girl continued with a good bit of admonishing in her tone, "Well it's clear to me that you won something, at least. But I still don't like how you could have risked what little money we had."

Victor chuckled a bit in self-amusement. "Young lady, your father just felt like celebrating a bit is all," the old scientist man said, "After all, he and you have a new life here in New Salem to look forward to." Continuing with a hint of amusement in his expression, Victor said, "Besides, given how much your father won, I don't think the two of you ought to be worrying about money anytime in the foreseeable future."

The last bit that Victor said caught not just Draculaura's attention, but that of Frankie as well. In fact, it was the simulacrum girl that asked, "Grandpa, how much did Mr. Van Helwing win with that lottery ticket, exactly?"

Victor's assistant Allister, who had his smartphone out, used it to look something up. "…Aha, here we go," the wizard said as he found what he was looking for. Turning his smartphone around, Allister said, "These are the winning numbers to the lottery that Mr. Van Helwing got a ticket for. Compare them to the numbers on Mr. Van Helwing's ticket." Curious, the two teen girls looked at both what was up on Allister's phone, then the lottery ticket that Dracula had.

The excited, surprised screams could be heard from clear across the street.

END, MONSTER HIGH: IN SESSION CHAPTER TWO

Author's notes;

Well the Van Helwings are now in New Salem, and the part of the plan to get Dracula the necessary wealth so that he would have more of the standing needed to run against Ramses for mayor has been taken care of. Not that Draculaura and Frankie need to know the finer details of said plan; besides which, the two of them will be busy with school, as Draculaura's first day of attending Monster High will be covered in the next chapter.

If you noticed, Frankie had explained that the various cliques of girls at Monster High are constantly at conflict with one another. This is an intentional problem, as it will be the issue that Draculaura will be dealing with, as well as try to fix, over the course of the story. Think of it as the main storyline quest in a single-player RPG, and Draculaura is the player character. A lot of other students at Monster High, either because they have no hope that things will be fixed, no care to try and fix things, or a desire to actually see things as they are continue onward, may not be willing to resolve what's wrong with all of the groups constantly at odds. But Draculaura is none of the above.

Another side note is that the main six girls will NOT be friends with each another in the beginning, and that they will be broken up into three pairs of two to start out with; the six of them all being united in the same group of friends is something else that will be achieved overtime, and it is something of a goal that I have set for Draculaura to achieve. Trust me, I know what I'm doing here.

Oh, by the way, one last thing; to those who had any issue with how I've shown Draculaura having a willingness to eat whatever due to her (former) low-income statue, relax. I'm taking care of it so that she'll exclude meat from her diet. You can relax now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Monster High: In Session

Chapter three: The new girl at school

Draculaura still couldn't believe that her father not only played in a lottery, but that he won a very considerable jackpot, more than enough to make anyone take notice. The vampire man was even on TV on the local news in New Salem because of it. While Dracula, as well as Frankie Stein's grandfather Victor and a few of the guys hanging with Dracula and Victor, took care of what all Dracula needed now that he had millions, Frankie was excitedly telling Draculaura what all she had to look forward to, with much of what the simulacrum girl was talking about being about shopping sprees at the mall.

The vampire girl, if she were to be completely honest, was only thinking about was how she would now be able to eat _actual_ food for her meals. She could even afford to be _selective_; Draculaura intended to make the most of this by omitting meat.

As Frankie was talking a mile a minute about how Draculaura could now afford to act like an actual teen girl, the two girls were interrupted by some knocking at the front door, to which Frankie's pet simulacrum creature, Watzit, responded to by neighing in a challenging, warning tone. As Frankie gathered the little simulacrum creature into her arms as she walked over to open the door, Draculaura asked her while pointing at Watzit, "Why does he neigh like a horse?"

"Because Grandpa Victor gave him the vocal chords of a horse," Frankie replied casually, drawing a confused look out of Draculaura that she did not see as she turned around right away to answer the door. When Frankie opened the door, her expression lit up as she said, "Abbey! Isi! Glad you two could come over!"

"Of course we come over," a female voice with a noticeable hint of Russian accent in it replied with a distinct lack of surprise in it, "You tell us there is new girl here who will be at school tomorrow. We come to see new girl."

To Draculaura's surprise, Frankie ended up letting in two girls that looked to be in the same age group as her and Frankie. The first girl was a yeti; she had pastel icy blue skin, long white hair that reached her waist, and she wore a dark blue sleeveless tank top that had a white fur collar and some colored crystalline-like patterns on it, a matching skirt that reached halfway down her thighs, a pair of white furry boots that reached up to just below her knees, and a simple white furry headband that matched well with the boots.

The second girl was, curiously enough, a deer spirit; she had light brown skin with a white patch over her face between her eyes, and she had long hair that reached her waist and was flipping _turquoise_ in color. The deer spirit girl wore a dark pale reddish headband with a blue circle charm in the middle around her head, a simple orange beaded necklace, a long-sleeved and loose-fitting shirt that was red and had Native American/Aztec patterns all over it, black pants with a similar patterning theme, and blue shoes that also fit the theme. The deer spirit girl also had deer-like ears and a small pair of deer-like horns.

"Glad you two could make it," Frankie said to the yeti and the deer spirit, "There is a lot that I have to cover with you girls." The two girls that were very clearly friends with Frankie both nodded in understanding while the yeti girl closed the door behind them before Frankie finally placed Watzit back down on the floor.

It took next to no time for Frankie's friends to spot Draculaura sitting on the sofa, and it was the deer spirit girl who made the first move. "You must be the new girl that Frankie mentioned," the deer spirit girl began as she greeted Draculaura, "Nice to meet you. I'm Isi Dawndancer."

"I am Abbey Bominable," the yeti girl said, "Welcome to New Salem, new girl."

Draculaura was a bit put off by Isi and Abbey coming in so suddenly, but she pushed past all of that uncertainty so as to not be rude to the friends of the only friend that she had here in New Salem. "…I'm Draculaura van Helwing," the vampire girl said as she gave her name.

Frankie turned to face her friends and got their attention before saying, "Yeah, girls." Gesturing to Draculaura, Frankie explained, "Dracy here is the new girl that I told the both of you about when I call you earlier. She and her dad just moved to New Salem today, and they're crashing here at my Grandpa Victor's place until they get their own." With an amused smirk on her face, the simulacrum girl remarked, "But given that her dad literally just won the lottery, I'm pretty sure that they'll find a new place in very short order."

Abbey and Isi, both of which looked surprised when Frankie mentioned that Draculaura's father had won the lottery, turned to look at the vampire girl. After she and Isi had given her a quick look over, Abbey said, "You look like you are from family in city projects. Take care to not let your family's new money go to head."

Draculaura, a bit surprised with how blunt and straightforward the yeti girl was being, simply said, "I'm…just looking forward to finally being able to eat actual food for dinner, rather than just whatever my dad and I could barely afford to get with what we scraped up."

"Heh," Isi chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "No desires to go on wild sprees like that rich jerk De Nile, huh?" Looking to Frankie and Abbey, Isi said, "Girls, I don't think that we have to worry about this one here."

"De Nile?" Draculaura repeated, her memory being jogged a bit by what the deer spirit girl had said. With a look of wonder on her face while she held her right hand over her chin, Draculaura remarked, "That name sounds familiar."

Sighing in a very mildly exasperated tone, Frankie said, "That would be because Isi is talking about Cleo de Nile, who I warned you about back when we were packing up your stuff in the apartment you and your dad lived in before moving here to New Salem." Straightening herself out a bit, Frankie said, "Cleo, in addition to having a lot of the student populace over at Monster High eating out of the palm of her hand, is also by far the richest girl at school. I doubt that even you, with how much your dad won in the lottery, would be able to measure up."

Draculaura looked like a bit more of her memory had been jogged. "Oh yeah, you did mention that," the vampire girl remarked as she pointed at Frankie, "You said that Cleo hangs with a zombie, a troll and three werecats." Draculaura felt like there was something else about Frankie mentioning this Cleo girl that she ought to remember from somewhere, but she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Frankie, as well as both Abbey and Isi, nodded in confirmation. "Cleo also is girlfriend of Heath's friend Deuce. Deuce wrapped around rich mummy girl's finger," Abbey explained, "He very much owned by Cleo."

"Who?" Draculaura asked as she looked at the girls, sounding confused again.

"Oh, that reminds me," Frankie said as she sounded like something important had just popped into her head, "Cleo is part of Monster High's main power couple, with her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon being the other part. Deuce, as well as Abbey's boyfriend Heath, is on the football team with Clawd, who I also told you about."

Isi nodded in confirmation of what Frankie said before adding, "Deuce, as well as a number of other boys on the Monster High football team, associating with Cleo is part of why no one at school wants to mess with Cleo and her posse." Crossing her arms over her chest again, the deer spirit girl added with a bit of a scowl on her face, "To make things worse, Kurama Kyubi, even though he's not on the football team, is also affiliated with Cleo's posse to an extent. Cleo and her posse are basically untouchable because of that, as if they weren't already."

Nodding twice, Frankie added, "It's best if we just avoid triggering Cleo altogether. It will save us so many headaches and so much trouble in the long run."

Draculaura, despite being a bit disheartened seeing Frankie, Abbey and Isi so worried about stepping on the toes of Monster High's resident queen bee, nonetheless nodded in agreement so as to not cause them to worry for her. The vampire girl was getting more and more worried about what all the social climate was like at her new school, which she would be seeing tomorrow when she's taken there by her father to be enrolled.

Despite what all she was told by the girls here, Draculaura was still looking forward to attending a school composed primarily of monster students.

* * *

The following morning, a chauffeur driving a sleek black car drove Dracula and Draculaura over to a large school building that had to be Monster High. Draculaura, who was expecting the school to resemble a large, somewhat rundown haunted castle to an extent, was surprised to see that it mostly resembled the average human public high school in terms of shape and design, although its use of dark coloration did make it more tailored to what many would expect of a public high school for monster students.

"Victor already had his granddaughter taken here, so you'll probably see her at some point today," Dracula remarked. Climbing out of the car, the vampire man said to his daughter, "Well anyway, come on. I got to get you enrolled here." A bit nervous since this was her first day at a new school, Draculaura climbed out of the back of the car after her father, then somewhat meekly followed him into the main building of the school.

…

Draculaura was amazed by what all she saw. Despite Monster High being geared mainly towards monster students, it was still comparable to a lot of average public high schools for humans. That being said, it looked like the Taj Mahal compared to the old high school that Draculaura attended back when she still lived in Old Salem. She saw a number of students of various monster races all milling about the place, going to and from destinations, loitering in the hall a little bit as they talked, and so on and so forth.

While Draculaura was taking in the sights, her father looked around with a mildly annoyed scowl on his face. "…Geez, I have no clue where anything is anywhere in this place," Dracula said, "I have no clue where to go to find the front office so I can go about getting you enrolled here."

"Excuse me, but are you two lost?" the voice of a girl who sounded to be around Draculaura's age spoke up, getting both vampires to turn around and face the appropriate direction. As such, they came face to face with two monster girls; one was a pale-skinned zombie girl with long light blue hair, and she wore a pair of red-framed glasses that looked nerdy, a green plastic headband in her hair, a baggy long-sleeved shirt of black and white stripes, and red pants with the legs disappearing into her knee-reaching black boots.

The second girl was a petite and slender troll girl who was somewhat shorter than Draculaura; this girl had pastel purple-pink skin, curly pink hair with blue highlights, and she wore a knitted cap that resembled a horned Viking helmet, a pair of pink-framed correction glasses, a baggy black-colored t-shirt with a video game logo of some kind on it over a baggy long-sleeved light gray shirt, a baggy pair of tan cargo shorts held up with a belt, and a pair of rich purple boots that reached halfway up her shins.

Gesturing to Draculaura and her dad, the zombie girl said, "You two seem lost. You need any help finding anything?" Hearing the zombie girl speak, the two vampires recognized her voice as the one that had just called out to them. Dracula explained to the two girls that he was trying to find the front office so that he could get Draculaura enrolled at Monster High as a student, with today being her first day of school if all goes well with the enrolling process.

Nodding once in confirmation as well as a bit of thanks, Dracula said, "Yeah, I'm trying to find the front office so I can go about getting my daughter enrolled here as a student." Gesturing to Draculaura while facing the two bespectacled girls, Dracula continued, "If all goes well, she'll be able to have her first day here at Monster High today."

"Oh, she's starting today?" the troll girl replied in a tone of piqued interest; her accent sounded very much Scandinavian, with something of a high pitch and with a slight 'nerdish' hint to it. Pointing straight down the hall behind Dracula, the troll girl said, "If you keep going that way, you'll eventually find a door that had a little black sign over it, with the sign having red letters on it that says 'Front Office'. The rest ought to be pretty self-explanatory."

The vampire man nodded once in thanks to the troll girl and her zombie friend before turning around to head in the direction that he was given, with Draculaura following close behind. When the Van Helwings reached the door that the troll girl had mentioned, Dracula opened it and walked inside, with his daughter following close behind in something of a hurry.

* * *

After waiting a moment in the reception area inside the front office, Dracula and Draculaura were led by a secretary, a female sea monster, to an office door that had a little plaque on the wall to its left that said 'Principal Bloodgood's office'. The secretary told Dracula that he and his daughter could just go on in, as Bloodgood was waiting for them already. "Yeah, that sounds about right," Dracula remarked when his daughter questioned how the principal already knew that they were coming, "I called her ahead of time and told her about what we're here for."

The vampire girl looked a little embarrassed that she failed to think of something as simple as she and her father walked into the principal's office. When the two vampires entered the office, Draculaura let out a surprised yelp of fright when she saw a woman's head sitting on the desk, turned to face the front door. The woman's head had fair skin, and the long black hair was pulled back into a tight bun aside from some bangs that framed the face.

When she saw Draculaura jump and yelp out of fright, as well as see the mildly unsettled look on Dracula's face, the body-less woman's head roller her eyes and sighed. "Sorry about that one," the woman's head said as the high-backed chair placed behind the desk spun around, revealing a headless woman's body dressed in a white long-sleeved dress shirt under a gray dress jacket. The headless body reached forward towards the head, picked it up, and placed it where on the neck, before adjusting it a bit to get it just right.

When that was done, the now headed woman got up and walked around to properly greet the Van Helwings; doing this the woman showed that the rest of her outfit consisted of a matching businesswoman's skirt that went well with the dress jacket, light gray stockings that reached her knees, and a pair of shiny black women's dress shoes. The sharply dressed woman walked up to the Van Helwings and held her hand out to Dracula.

"I'm Nora Bloodgood," the woman replied, "I'm the principal of Monster High. You must be Dracula van Helwing, right?"

"Uhh…" Dracula said in response, looking a mix of confused and dumbfounded.

Realizing what was on the vampire man's mind, Nora explained, "I'm a dullahan, sir. I can remove and reattach my head."

Chuckling a bit nervously, Dracula said, "Right. Sorry, it's just that I wasn't exactly expecting the first thing I saw when I walked in to your office was a head on a desk."

Nora, understanding that even monsters would have been off put by walking into a room only to see a head sitting on a table or whatever, replied, "Fair enough. Now then." While still facing Dracula, Nora gestured to Draculaura while saying, "I assume that this is your daughter that you wish to enroll here at Monster High?"

"Exactly," the vampire man said, "I literally moved here to New Salem yesterday."

"Well I for one am glad that you decided to enroll your daughter here, sir," the dullahan principal remarked, "We can do a lot more for your daughter here than what the normie high school here in New Salem can offer for her. In fact, there have some normie families that have shown interest in enrolling their kids here. But I'm just rambling on at this point." Nora then gestured to the two chairs sitting in front of her desk, inviting the vampires to sit down while she went about pulling up the necessary forms that Dracula had to take care of.

It was relatively simple for Dracula to fill out all the necessary paperwork, although he did ask a question for clarification's sake once or twice. Regardless, it didn't take the vampire man all that long to enroll his daughter into Monster High. "And there…we…go!" Nora said as the last bit of info was finalized and entered into the appropriate database. Looking over to where Dracula sat across from her, Nora said, "Your daughter is now officially a student here." Turning her head to face Draculaura, the dullahan principal said, "Just give me a moment to print up a copy of your class schedule, then you can head to your first period class when the bell rings in a few minutes."

Draculaura nodded once in thanks as Nora went about printing up a copy of Draculaura's class schedule. The vampire girl still couldn't believe all of the changes that had occurred for her in so short of a time span. This time yesterday morning, she was a poor girl attending a high school that was populated mainly by humans over in Old Salem, with nothing to look forward to but a dinner of instant ramen or something that was similarly as cheap.

…But now her family was very much rich due to her dad winning the lottery, not to mention whatever job he was doing with Frankie's grandfather. Not only that, but Draculaura was now attending Monster High, a high school populated primarily by monsters, here in New Salem. There was so much that Draculaura had to look forward to now, and the vampire girl had no idea what all was going to happen from this point moving forward.

Needless to say, Draculaura was excited.

* * *

After the business in Nora's office was taken care of, Draculaura walked out with her father and walked with him to see him out, given that he was leaving to take care of something that he had to do with Frankie's grandfather. The vampire man would be back after school was out for the day so that he could pick Draculaura up from school; Frankie would also be picked up alongside Draculaura, as Victor would be riding with Dracula at the time.

"Try not to give any of your new teachers here any trouble, alright young lady?" Dracula said as he and Draculaura made their way to the front doors that led into the main part of the building for Monster High.

Draculaura rolled her eyes as she said, "I know better than to give my teachers any trouble, dad. You don't have to worry about-"

"Oi, what do you two daft birds think yer doin' getting in me way?" the voice of a teen girl called out from a ways away, sounding annoyed and angry and with a hint of England weaved through the words. Draculaura, who had been cut off midsentence by the teen girl's voice, turned to see what was going on, as did Dracula. As such, the two vampires saw the zombie girl and the troll girl that had helped them earlier, but the two helpful girls weren't alone.

From what Draculaura and her father could see, the zombie girl and the troll girl were being bothered by another pair of girls that were clearly in the middle of being mean to them. The first girl was a werewolf, and clearly the one who not only had spoken up but was also the one who had initiated bothering the two nice girls. The werewolf girl had dark brown, shoulder length hair that was somewhat frizzy, and she wore a baggy cotton hoodie that resembled the Union Jack flag, a pair of baggy jeans that had slightly torn knees, and clunky-looking white sneakers with red streaks on the outer sides.

The other mean girl was a sea monster, with long blonde hair that reaches her waist (there were also some streaks of blue in her hair) and her skin was of pale light blue scales. Her fingers had aquatic-life like webs between them, and there were fins coming out from the back of her forearms and back of her shins, with one fin on each. She wore a baggy khaki shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, a pair of shorts dark blue shorts that had pink trim on the hem of the legs, and a pair of shiny dark-colored boots that reached a few inches up her shins, ending just before reaching the fins on the back of her shins.

The two nice girls, despite being held up by a pair of girls that were clearly aiming to give them trouble, did not look all that bothered. In fact, more than anything, they looked annoyed that their time was being eaten up by an unnecessary distraction. "…With all due respect, you two," the zombie girl remarked with a dry but mildly firm expression on her face, "We weren't anywhere close to getting in your way. You two spotted us, walked over and started bothering us."

"Shut yer gob," the werewolf girl scoffed, "What makes you think we care about the details?"

"Oi, maybe we ought to tell these dumb sheilas here off for mouthing off to us," the sea monster girl remarked when she turned to face her werewolf companion, her voice carrying a noticeable hint of Australia. Giving her friend an amused look, the sea monster girl asked, "What say you?"

The werewolf girl nodded once in agreement, with a look of amusement on her own face before she and her companion turned to face the two nice girls. However, before anything could happen between any of those four girls, they all stopped short when they heard Draculaura's voice call out with a hint of knowing firmness in it, "I'm sorry, but am I interrupting anything?" The two mean girls were confused by who it was that had spoken, as were the zombie girl and the troll girl as neither of them had heard what Draculaura's voice sounded like yet.

However, things were cleared up for the two nice girls when Draculaura came dashing up, although the two mean girls were confused by the sudden appearance of this seemingly random girl that came in from out of nowhere. "…Oi, who in blazes are you?" the werewolf girl said as she gave Draculaura a look that was a mix of demanding, confused and curious as she and the sea monster girl turned to face her.

Returning the look she was getting with a firm look of her own, Draculaura replied, "Who I am isn't important. What is important is that you two ought to stop bothering these two girls right here. I'm not sure how things are run here since this is literally my first day here at Monster High, but I'm pretty sure that you two can get into a whole lot of trouble for being mean to the other students like this."

The werewolf girl, scoffing with a hint of amusement in her tone, said, "Oh? And just who do you think you're going to tell on us to, new girl?"

Draculaura was going to give a retort, but she stopped short when a hand landed on the werewolf girl's shoulder from behind her, making her jump a bit as she turned around to see who it was. Similarly, the sea monster girl, as well as Draculaura and the two nice girls, all turned to see who it was that had gotten the werewolf girl's attention. Interestingly, it was another werewolf, but one who was a boy, and he looked to be at least slightly older than the werewolf girl.

He was wearing a loose-fitting black t-shirt that had a football insignia on it in the chest area, a pair of jeans held up with a belt, a pair of running shoes, and a simple black metal stud piercing in his left ear, plus a teal newsboy cap that looked to be at least one size bigger than what was needed. The werewolf boy was tall, in good physical shape, and Draculaura had to admit that he looked…rather handsome, actually. The vampire girl hoped that no one would notice her face at that moment, because she was fairly certain that she was blushing.

The werewolf boy looked at the werewolf girl with a look of unamused disappointment on his face. "…Sis, how many times do I have to tell you off for getting up in people's faces?" the werewolf boy asked as he addressed the werewolf girl, who was apparently his sister. Like his sister, the werewolf boy had a hint of England in his words, but it wasn't as pronounced as it was in his younger sibling. Waving his hand at the sea monster girl, the werewolf boy continued as he talked to his sister, "You and your little pal here really need to start reeling it in, otherwise the two of you are going to bite off more than either of you can chew." The werewolf boy crossed his arms over his chest before he shook his head, saying, "I don't want to have to tell you words to the effect of 'I told you so'."

"And why do you care who bothers me and doesn't?" the werewolf girl demanded.

The werewolf boy continued to give his sister a firm glare. "…You know I won't stand for anyone here at school treating anyone else like how you and Lagoona are treating Cleo's friends here right now," the werewolf boy said as he gently shook his head, "I don't care that you're my little sister, Clawdeen. You have no excuse to act against the zero-tolerance policy that Principal Bloodgood is trying to push."

The werewolf girl, identified as Clawdeen, scoffed in an annoyed, slightly angry tone. "Can't believe you're such a good two-shoes," Clawdeen muttered under her breath as she shoved her hands into the front pockets of her baggy hoodie before stalking off, her sea monster friend Lagoona following right along behind her. The werewolf boy sighed in a resigned, mildly troubled tone as he turned to face Draculaura and the two nice girls, right around the time when Dracula came up to the scene.

"Geez, sweetie, you looked like you could have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble if this fine young man here didn't step in," Dracula remarked to his daughter, "At least you could have waited for me so I could tell those two girls to back off from bullying the girls who were nice enough to give us directions to the office."

"Sorry, dad," Draculaura replied, "I guess that I…just sort of acted when I saw what was going on over here."

The two nice girls turned to regard the vampires, with the zombie girl saying, "Thanks for the save. I don't think we got your name, though."

"I'm kind of wanting to get your name as well, if you don't mind," the werewolf boy remarked, "There aren't too many students here outside of my friends and Cleo's group who are willing to confront my little sister and her friend Lagoona when they're on the warpath. You either have nerves of steel or simply didn't know who you were talking to. Either way, you're pretty gutsy."

Draculaura, surprised that she was at the center of so much positive attention, was taken aback a bit. "I'm, umm…Draculaura van Helwing," the vampire girl replied. Gesturing to her father, Draculaura continued, "This is my dad. He was working to get me enrolled here. Today's going to be my first day here at Monster High."

Nodding in a manner suggesting like one of his suspicions had just been confirmed, the werewolf boy remarked, "Ah, so that explains why you decided to confront Clawdeen. Sorry if she and her friend gave you any trouble, by the-" the werewolf boy stopped short as a look of realization spread across his face. "…Hang on, your name sounds familiar to me," the werewolf boy said as he pointed to Draculaura, "Did you move to New Salem yesterday because your father here is now working with Victor Frankenstein on some sort of business?"

"How…" Draculaura began, surprised that this (surprisingly handsome) boy knew all of that, "…How did you know?"

"My guess is that he's Clawrk Wolf's son," Dracula remarked with an almost bored look on his face. Turning to regard the werewolf boy, Dracula said, "You're Clawd, right?"

Nodding to confirm that the vampire man got his name right, Clawd replied, "Yeah, my dad was part of the moving crew that helped you guys move here to New Salem."

"Oh!" Draculaura said in almost of an exclamation, "Frankie told me about you!"

"Frankie Stein, right?" Clawd asked, then continued after the vampire girl nodded in the affirmative, "Yeah, I'm familiar enough with her. She and her dance club friends are all on the cheerleading squad that cheers at all of the games the football team here plays." Letting out another sigh, Clawd said in an apologetic tone, "Sorry that Clawdeen and Lagoona bothered you when you were trying to stick up for Ghoulia and Kjersti here. I swear, those two girls really need to reel it in. Clawdeen especially, since she's being a really poor influence on our little sister Howleen."

Draculaura said nothing as she didn't want to get dragged into family drama on her first day at a new school, but she did nod in agreement. Turning to face the two nice girls, Draculaura said, "So I'm guessing that your names are Ghoulia and Kjersti?"

The two nice girls nodded in confirmation. "Yeah," the zombie girl said as she gestured to herself then the troll girl in that order, "I'm Ghoulia, and this is Kjersti."

With a small but friendly casual smile, Draculaura said, "Well I'm glad to have-" Draculaura was cut off when a school bell rang out over the intercom system all over the school, signaling the beginning of the school day.

"Looks like you kids have to cut this short and get to class," Dracula remarked, "As for me, I'll be taking my leave. I'll be by after school lets out for the day to pick you up, Draculaura." The vampire man turned around slightly and made his way out the front doors, leaving his daughter on her own for the day.

With something of a panicked look on her face, Draculaura said, "Oh crud! I have no idea where any of the classrooms here are located!"

"Do you at least have your schedule?" Ghoulia asked, prompting Draculaura to reach into her right front pocket on her cargo shorts and pull out a folded up sheet of paper, the paper that Nora had printed off earlier with Draculaura's class schedule on it. "…Oh, you have first period language arts with Mr. Clamdestine," the zombie girl remarked, "Kjersti is in that class as well, so you can just follow her."

"Good luck on your first day here," Clawd said to Draculaura as he and Ghoulia waved the vampire girl good-bye as she followed Kjersti to her first class of the day. Draculaura, despite all of the butterflies in her stomach, was still looking forward to what life was going to be like, now that she was a student at Monster High. Following along behind the petite troll girl, Draculaura was aiming to make sure her time at the school for monsters did not go to pot.

END, MONSTER HIGH: IN SESSION CHAPTER THREE

Author's notes;

With this, Draculaura's first exposure to the titular school has been covered. A few more characters have also been introduced, including a few more of the main six girls, some of which are started off differently so that they can have their character arcs later on down the line (I have a reason for doing what I did with Clawdeen and Lagoona, and more explanation for the two of them will be given later when their characters here are developed more). Also, if you'll notice, I'm making use of the monster exchange girls in this story, although only Isi and Kjersti have shown up so far. Also, yes, Ghoulia can talk normally; all zombies in this story will, sort of like awakened zombies in Zombie Land Saga (it's a good anime; I highly recommend it). But that's getting off subject.

Anyway, I'm afraid that I have to cancel this story. Sorry, folks. At least I got this chapter that was in my backlog out first.


End file.
